


Una sorpresa senza prezzo

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [19]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/135714.html">Calendario dell’Avvento, 15 dicembre, "I don't want a lot for Christmas / There's just one thing I need"</a></p><p>Quella volta Seishiro-chan non aveva fatto i capricci [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una sorpresa senza prezzo

Quella volta Seishiro-chan non aveva fatto i capricci: nel senso, aveva chiesto una volta sola e, quando Subaru aveva tentato di farlo ragionare sull’assurdità di un simile progetto, aveva desistito; assurdamente, questo era il segno che quel regalo lo desiderava davvero: quando abbassava la testa in quel modo, trascinando i piedi, era perché era rimasto male per il rifiuto, ma non osava controbattere.

Forse sapeva quanto una simile reazione avesse potere sullo sciamano, rifletté Sumeragi mentre l’orologio rintoccava le due e lui era ancora in piedi a litigare con quella pasta infame; non c’era niente da fare, o si sbriciolava al primo tocco, o diventava appiccicosa come colla, e lui dovette seriamente ammettere di aver,  _di nuovo_ , sprecato i soldi in un progetto al di fuori della sua portata. L’aveva sempre detto a sua sorella che la buona volontà non basta, quantomeno per i casi disperati; decise di fare una pulizia sommaria della cucina, buttando tutto nel secchio o in lavastoviglie, prese il cappotto ed uscì: Seishiro-san gli aveva detto che i forni sono in pieno fermento la notte, in modo da avere il pane e i dolci freschi per l’orario di apertura del negozio. Si avvolse per bene in una sciarpa e camminò per le strade deserte di Tokyo finché non vide la saracinesca aperta a metà del negozio in cui faceva la spesa ogni giorno: vergognandosi come un disperato, bussò per un buon quarto d’ora, prima che uno dei fornai, scocciatissimo, venne a vedere chi diamine stesse rompendo le scatole alle quattro del mattino.

 

~*~

 

Quando Seishiro-chan si alzò, il mattino successivo, con il profumo della cioccolata calda che arrivava fin alla camera da letto, trovò Subaru che cercava di tenersi sveglio con un tazzone di caffè e, accanto alla tavola apparecchiata, l’albero, quello bellissimo che gli aveva proposto di fare, con meravigliosi biscotti a forma di omini di marzapane, campanelle, babbi natali, renne, calze piene di doni e orsacchiotti, legati a nastrini di raso scintillante e appesi come decorazioni.

– Lo… lo hai fatto – esclamò, con gli occhi così lucidi di felicità che Subaru non rimpianse nemmeno un secondo di quella nottataccia trascorsa in piedi a supplicare il fornaio di vendergli i biscotti, e poi forarli, tagliare i nastrini e appenderli, uno ad uno, alle fronde dell’abete finto comprato al Combini, che si era portato in spalla fino a casa sotto il nevischio.

– Te l’avevo promesso, no? – rispose sorridendo tranquillo, come fosse stata ordinaria amministrazione.

Era bello che quel bimbo non riuscisse a leggere le sue espressioni come la sua controparte adulta.


End file.
